


To Be Alone With You

by nyx_aeternum



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aeternum/pseuds/nyx_aeternum
Summary: Night shifts were created by the Devil to personally punish Nyx Ulric.





	To Be Alone With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notavodkashot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notavodkashot/gifts).



> Happy (belated) birthday to actual satan Rie, who as I was posting this started a conversation about Scourge Daddy on discord. 
> 
> Thanks to Sarah for beta’ing, any left over mistakes are my own. 
> 
> [tumblr](http://nyxaeternum.tumblr.com)/[twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/nyx_aeternum)

Nyx doesn’t much care for sleeping by himself.

Call it a self-preservation instinct left over from his time on the front lines of war, or a direct result of the nightmares that had plagued him most of his adult life, or just being spoiled by the nightly presence of his lover — all of these were valid reasons for why he couldn’t sleep deeply. It helped to leave the television on, even though he only had basic cable and had the option between nightly Insomnian news or a staticy, fuzzy recurring program in a language Nyx didn’t understand.

Every month he was in the city, Cor took a week’s worth of night shifts. Nyx had reminded him, some time ago, that he wrote the shift schedules, and could very well  _ not  _ do that. Cor just gave him a long look and the Glaive conceded that he understood very well why Cor did what he did, he just didn’t like it.

And he really, really didn’t. Cor was warm and Insomnia was cold this early in the year, and Nyx didn’t particularly enjoy sleeping by himself anymore, and he especially didn’t like Cor being stuck on night shifts no matter how much he knew the man could handle himself among the rowdy Insomnian nightlife. It was also the worst watching Cor readjust to day shifts after his week of nights, because if there was one thing Cor the Immortal didn’t do, it was take a break. 

The last day of Cor’s week-long round of night shifts always took the longest, because it’d been nearly seven whole days since Nyx had spent any time with his lover, nearly seven whole days since they kissed or cuddled or  _ hugged, _ and the best Nyx could do was call this withdrawal. Falling into bed after a long day of paperwork and training and coming home to an empty, quiet apartment left him restless. It took him hours to fall asleep, quoting words repeated every night in a language he didn’t understand as he tried to slow his speeding thoughts. 

When he wakes, it’s to a silent apartment. The combination of silence and the dark of the room this late at night doesn’t surprise him — Cor always turned the television off when he finally climbed into bed beside Nyx. But there was a distinct lack of Cor, noticeable in the lack of his scent, his arms, his quiet grunt when his lover turned too quickly to eagerly embrace him. The apartment was definitely empty — no light on in the bathroom, no sound of the shower running, no noise in the kitchen to signal Cor grabbing a bite of Nyx’s leftovers before bed. The Glaive glanced to his right to check the clock, and frowned when he couldn’t find the familiar glow of the digital clock he kept beside his bed.

A key in the lock turned his gaze toward the door, and it swung open as he swung his legs out of bed, scratching lazily at his bare belly as Cor stepped into the apartment. They looked in the direction of each other, and then Cor made a noncommittal head movement and said, “Power’s out.”

Nyx chuckled. “You don’t say.” Cor hung up his keys and his jacket without saying anything, and the Glaive could only imagine him rolling his eyes at Nyx’s smart mouth, a small smile tugging on the corner of his lips in a familiarly fond expression. The younger resisted the urge to cross the space between them and take hold of his lover, knowing he probably wanted space to cool down after his long night at work. “Is it really five already?”

“Nope,” Cor said, walking into Nyx’s small kitchen to raid his fridge. Nyx raised an eyebrow in surprise as Cor pulled out his cold leftovers and started to eat. It wasn’t like the Marshal to leave work early.

“You animal,” Nyx said as he walked over to join him, bumping his shoulder against his lover’s as the other man snorted at his comment. “How come the power’s out?”

Cor shrugged. “Some idiot made a dumb comment, and the resulting argument ended with some property damage.” Nyx waited for him to expand on it, because the implication was clear, but Cor didn’t say anything more, and really, was Nyx surprised?

“Alright. You’ve got a day off, so let’s just relax, yeah?” Cor hummed, and Nyx could almost imagine the frown he was giving the Glaives’ beef and broccoli. He knew by now that a solid week’s worth of night shifts would have Cor on edge, so he went digging under the sink for the four candles he kept for the celebramus. 

He padded into the bathroom and set the candles in the four corners of the room, lighting them and turning on the water. He used his magic to heat the water appropriately, and then he walked back out to where Cor was rinsing off the utensils he used. 

The Glaive wrapped his arms around Cor’s waist and nuzzled the back of his neck, a soft smile pulling on his lips at the way Cor almost melted into his familiar presence. They stood that way for a short time, basking in each other’s warmth, before Nyx tugged him toward the bathroom. Cor grunted in surprise at the sight before him, but he didn’t protest when his lover pulled his shirt up and over his head, hands ghosting lovingly over scarred shoulder blades. 

They undressed each other slowly, and then Nyx stepped into the warm water of the tub, gesturing for Cor to join him. He followed suit almost hesitantly, settling between Nyx’s legs, and the Glaive pulled him close, leaning back against the wall as they settled back to chest. He kept the water pleasantly warm as they soaked, lazy fingers ghosting over taut skin. 

“Do you want to talk about why the power’s out?” Nyx offered, dragging his lips over the back of Cor’s neck. 

Cor grunted in response, and Nyx let the silence hang as he reached up to the Marshal’s shoulders and started to rub the knots bunched up under his skin. “Some drunken idiot,” he finally said, volume low. “Talking crap about things he didn’t understand.”

Nyx pressed his thumbs around the ridges of Cor’s spine and rubbed up his neck, kneading the muscles slowly. Cor let out a low sound of pleasure, and the Glaive let his mind imagine the blissed out expression of his lover’s face. 

“He told me to fuck off back to my Galahdian whore,” Cor finally said, and Nyx’s fingers paused in their gentle attentions. “If it weren’t for Monica I’d probably be in Regis’ chambers right now, explaining why there’s a dead guy hanging from a lamp post by his neck on 16th and Main.” 

“So you took out your frustrations on the nearest power grid,” he finished for his lover, resuming his movements. Cor relaxed further into him, sighing as Nyx worked the tension out of his shoulders. Once satisfied that he had relaxed enough, the Glaive wrapped his arms back around the other man’s waist, hands ghosting lovingly over his sides. “Thank you for protecting my honor,” he joked, brushing lazy kisses along the other man’s neck. 

“If protecting your honor is letting one of the recruits take him into custody so I could go break the nearest immovable object, sure, I did a bang up job of it.” Nyx huffed an exasperated breath against his shoulder, moving his hands to Cor’s thighs, pressing his fingers into the muscle to massage them slowly. 

“I don’t think I would have been as happy as I am about this if you were the one on the other side of those bars.” Cor made a sound in his throat that sounded something like a growl as Nyx drew his fingers down the outside of his thighs, working them back up slowly. “Aw, come on, Cor. It’s at least a little romantic that someone called me a whore and you wanted to smash their face in.”

Cor did growl then, his grip on the side of the tub tightening. “You’re not a whore.”

“You sure?” Nyx asked teasingly, dragging his fingers down the insides of Cor’s thighs. One hand settled at the base of his cock, giving a slow, languid stroke as the other continued its slow ascent up over Cor’s abdomen. “Maybe I am, and I just tricked you into thinking I wasn’t so you’d keep me company.”

Cor let out a long breath through his nose, his head falling back against Nyx. The Glaive was quick to take advantage, biting and nibbling down the side of his neck and over his shoulder. He picked up a slow, tantalizing rhythm, enough to please but not enough to build. 

“Maybe I’m just using you for when the Glaive disbands and they decide they no longer need Galahdians in Insomnia.”

“Nyx Ulric,” Cor said, moaning low when the other man responded to his name by picking up the pace. “I never took you for a master manipulator.”

“If I was going to find someone to tie me to Lucis,” Nyx said, peppering kisses over Cor’s shoulder, “it would definitely be the one man most Insomnians wouldn’t think to mouth off in front of.”

“I’m not the King.” Cor groaned when Nyx squeezed the base of his cock, the Glaive’s hand repeating the motion several times before moving up to rub his thumb over the slit. Cor shivered against him, breath coming in heavy pants as he said, “Clearly not everyone is terrified of me.”

“Everyone’s got false courage when they’re drunk,” Nyx said, voice almost a whisper as he nibbled on Cor’s ear. He couldn’t help his smirk at the sight of Cor’s skin outside of the water pebbling with goosebumps, and he dragged the nails of his free hand lightly over the exposed flesh. “But there’s not a person who would dare say anything to your face sober.”

“Using me or not,” Cor hissed when Nyx’s hand picked up pace again, “you’re mine, and I’ll kill anyone that would dare say differently.”

“I’m yours,” Nyx conceded, pleasuring his lover in earnest. Cor moaned at the change in attention, grip on the side of the tub flexing as Nyx worked his orgasm out of him. The Glaive’s free hand came to wrap loosely around his throat, eliciting another low moan. 

Nyx’s attentions weren’t fraught with frantic energy like they usually were, and each soft kiss he pressed to his lover’s neck, his hand tilting his head for a better angle, spoke all the words he wasn’t saying. When Cor finally came, Nyx turned his head and pressed a long kiss against his lips, molding them together as one being. 

When he heard the chime of his clock in the other room signaling that it was on and needed to be reset, he gently nudged his lover away and climbed out of the tub. “Eyes,” he warned, and after a second he flipped the light on. Cor grumbled from his position in the tub, leaning back against the wall that Nyx vacated, and Nyx walked over and planted another kiss on his lips as he stopped the flame of the candles with his fingers. 

This kiss was different than the last, teasing and needy in the way only Nyx could manage, and he pulled back and winked at his lover before grabbing his other candles. “Hurry up and shower, there’s only three hours until my shift.”

“Do you even know what time it actually is?” Cor called as he left the room, chuckling to himself. The sound of the shower turning on a minute later pulled an honest laugh from his throat. 


End file.
